The Agent
|-|Crackdown= |-|Crackdown 2= |-|Crackdown 3= Summary The Agents are genetically modified human beings, created by the Agency, using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. Being enhanced, Agents are physically stronger and faster than normal human beings. They can resist far more damages that can instantly kill ordinary humans, and can heal from these at a very fast rate. They can jump over tall buildings in one bound and have very fast reaction time. The Agents also use a special bio-armor, which was created by the Agency to adapt to an evolving Agent. This armor will evolve as the the Agent does, changing their appearance as they improve their 5 core skills. With all skills at max level (level 4) the Agent will wear a full set of armor. The armor also has a advanced shielding function, which will absorb all damage to a certain extent before damaging the Agent themselves. This shield also regenerates when not taking damage. Agents have super-human capabilities because of extensive genetic enhancements done by the Agency, including increased agility, faster reactions and super strength. Agents are highly trained in combat, military, and tactics, starting as soon as they are created. Consequently, the public look up to the Agents as being heroes. In the Pacific City Archives mini-series released prior to Crackdown 2's release, it is revealed in Episode 2: "Evil Seed" that the original Agents from Crackdown were infected with a deadly virus by Catalina Thorne, which grossly mutated the Agent clones. This resulted in the destruction of the Agency's cloning labs, setting The Agency's cloning technology back many years effectively to "square one". Crackdown 2 sees the creation of a new type of Agent. These new Agents are now protected by a more advanced suit, which evolves along with the Agent, providing the Agent with heightened body protection and full facial protection. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-C to 9-A with weapons | 8-C, 9-C to 8-C with weapons Name: The Agent Origin: Crackdown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically-enhanced human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has a HUD system which increases accuracy with weapons, has motion sensors and can analyze enemy physical stats, Invisibility, Self Healing, Skilled with a variety of weapons and gadgets | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with a variety of weapons and gadgets, Flight (Via Wingsuit and Thrusters), Has a HUD system which increases accuracy with weapons, has motion sensors and can analyze enemy physical stats, Resistance to fire and electricity, Self Healing and his armor has its own rechargeable shields, Mass Driver. Attack Potency: Wall level (Can lift and throw large vehicles), Street Level to Small Building level with weapons (Arsenal ranges from handguns to explosives) | Building level (Can damage Goliaths who can withstand Quacker explosions. A Quacker generates a level 10 explosion which can fell buildings), Street level to Building level with weapons (Arsenal ranges from handguns to high end explosives) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Stated to be far superior to a normal human in all physical areas), Supersonic attack speed with guns | Superhuman movement speed, Subsonic charging speed with the Barge Attack (In Crackdown 2, he's able to outrun most vehicles in the game, and his speed is comparable to the Agency Supercar which can drive at speeds over 200 MPH), Supersonic attack speed with guns. Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Able to lift and throw 10 tons 230 feet, capable of picking up and throwing large vehicles) | Class 100 (can lift a tank or a military helicopter overhead and throw with ease in Crackdown 2) Striking Strength: Wall Class (can hit a person so hard that it sends him/her flying meters away and can smash the door off an armored vehicle in Crackdown) | Building Class (Can send large tanks and helicopters meters away with one punch, create powerful shockwaves as he lands, kill a building-sized giant Freak in Crackdown 2) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive his own explosives) | Building level (Can tank multiple explosives and rockets and splash damage from Quackers in Crackdown 2) Stamina: High (Never seems to tire or run out of energy in both story and game) Range: Hundreds of meters with weapons and HUD Standard Equipment: Agency weapons, vehicles, gadgets and armor Intelligence: Above Average (Has a genetically-enhanced higher mental capacity) Weaknesses: Can still be killed by conventional means if continuously attacked | Vulnerable when his armor shield needs to recharge, Vulnerable to some vehicles such as the Agency Chopper’s rotor blades Key: Crackdown | Crackdown 2 ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Police Officers Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Crackdown Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Microsoft